Rencontre avec l'esprit de la forêt
by Dradra
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura et Kiba sont envoyés en mission au village de Fujihiro. Dans la forêt avoisinant le village, selon la rumeur qui cours, les gens disparaitraient mystérieusement. Un esprit? Une attrape? Ils le découvrirent bien rapidement...


**Résumé:** Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura et Kiba doivent partir au village de Fujihiro pour chasser l'esprit qui hante leur forêt. Tour de passe-passe ou véritable fantôme? Les shinobis de Konoha ne tarderont pas à le découvrir...  
**Note de l'auteur:** C'est un OS inspiré d'un long shot sur lequel je suis en train de travailler. En écrivant mon autre histoire, cette idée-là m'est venu et elle ne voulait pas chasser mon esprit, alors je l'ai mis sur papier... Enfin, sur écran (=  
**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Kiba avait été jumelé à l'équipe de Kakashi pour sa prochaine mission. Shino et Hinata étaient déjà occupés sur d'autres missions; Shino était partie en mission avec son père et Hinata devait protéger le fils de quelqu'un d'important jusqu'à son retour chez lui. Kiba avait été le seul laissé derrière, mais Tsunade avait remédié à la situation en le convoquant avec l'équipe de Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura pour leur prochain départ. L'hokage expliqua leur mission simplement. Le dirigeant du village de Fujihiro voulait que les shinobis se débarrassent de l'esprit de la forêt avoisinant leur village. Cet esprit empêchait quiconque de pénétrer les bois ou plutôt, toute personne franchissant son seuil n'en revenait jamais, disparaissant à jamais. Dès que le mot esprit avait été prononcé, Naruto avait tourné de l'oeil. Il avait l'impression que Tsunade faisait exprès de toujours l'envoyer sur les missions qui concernaient les esprits et les choses surnaturelles. Sakura le ramena rapidement à l'ordre en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête. Tsunade leur dit qu'ils devaient se débarrasser de cet esprit pour que les gens puissent voyager librement dans cette forêt sans disparaître et ils ne devaient hésiter à appeler du renfort si nécessaire.

Tous les quatre trouvèrent étrange que Tsunade leur proposent d'appeler du renfort, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout qu'il manquait d'effectif à Konoha. En savait-elle plus qu'elle n'en avait dit? Ils tentèrent de ne pas trop y penser et partirent aussitôt. Fujihiro n'était pas très loin, un peu moins d'une demi-journée de marche. Pendant toute la durée de leur parcours, Naruto s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Il avait toujours détesté tout ce qui concernait les esprits. Il était certain qu'ils allaient disparaître dans cette forêt. Ils tentaient de convaincre tout le monde qu'il était encore le temps de faire demi-tour, mais personne ne penchait de son côté. Sakura ne cessait d'argumenter avec lui, ou de le frapper, elle ne cessait de répéter que les esprits n'existaient pas et qu'ils étaient des ninjas formés, que quiconque qui était dans cette forêt n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Kiba marchait en avant avec Kakashi et lui demanda s'ils étaient toujours comme cela. Ils trouvaient que Sakura et Naruto ressemblaient à un vieux couple à se chamailler à tout bout de champ ainsi. Le senseï ne fit qu'hocher de la tête en souriant. L'inuzuka soupira, le trajet allait être long à ce rythme-là. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de subir les énervements de Naruto, tout était tellement plus calme avec Hinata et Shino.

Ils arrivèrent à Fujihiro en début d'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la maison du dirigeant du village. Ils y reçurent un accueil de roi, on leur apporta à manger et on leur proposa de se reposer avant de rencontrer Yoshimitsu. Ils acceptèrent par politesse et parce qu'ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient avoir une grosse journée devant eux. Après quelques heures de repos, des gardes vinrent les chercher pour l'entretient avec le maître de la place. Il leur expliqua l'enfer qu'il vivait, lui qui souhaitait rendre son village plus vivant, les gens fuyaient à cause de la forêt. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler de son projet, les gens disparaissaient, les uns après les autres. Kakashi demanda quel était son projet. Des étoiles vinrent scintiller dans le regard de Yoshimitsu, il voulait détruire une partie de la forêt pour pouvoir créer un gros marché qui attirerait des touristes de partout dans le monde. Par contre, à ce rythme, ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Personne ne souhaitait entreprendre les travaux, leur prédécesseurs ayant tous disparus, sans exception. Il ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Il devait faire quitter l'esprit de la forêt à jamais, pour la réussite de ses grandes idées.

Kakashi n'en glissa pas mot, mais il se doutait que le problème était ce projet que Yoshimitsu avait décidé d'entreprendre. Il se tourna vers ses partenaires de la mission et leur proposa d'aller voir la forêt par eux-même. Naruto trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen pour recueillir des informations, ici, ils étaient si bien traités, ils pourraient rester ce reposer encore un peu... Encore une fois, Sakura frappa et il suivit. Dès leur premier pas dans la forêt, ils eurent une drôle d'impression, celle d'être constamment observer par les animaux de cette forêt. Kiba glissa quelques mots à Akamaru, puis hocha de la tête sombrement. Il se retourna vers les autres et confirma leur pensées. Les animaux étaient vraiment en train de suivre leur moindre fait et geste. C'était une forêt bien étrange, encore plus que le disait les rumeurs et qu'ils auraient plus l'imaginer. Comment une telle chose était possible? Ils restaient sur leur garde, mais aucun des animaux ne semblaient vouloir les attaquer. Ils ne faisaient qu'observer. Ils marchèrent quelques heures sans que ce sentiment de malaise s'estompe. Ils n'étaient clairement pas la bienvenue ici, même si aucune action n'était prise, le message était clair, net et précis.

-Que venez-vous faire dans notre forêt?

Le soir était près de tomber quand une femme apparu sur une branche au-dessus d'eux. Ils ne purent savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, car elle portait un masque d'anbu. Il ne pouvait que voir sa longue tresse noire et son bandeau où la feuille avait été rayée. Ils se trouvaient face à une nukenin. Elle sauta devant eux et les observa. Elle attendait une réponse. Elle semblait impatiente. Naruto, Kiba et Sakura semblaient prêt à attaquer, mais Kakashi expliqua qu'ils avaient été engagés pour tenter d'arrêter les disparitions qui avaient lieu dans cette forêt, comme s'il trouvait tout cela parfaitement normal à la surprise des trois qui l'accompagnaient. Pour seule réponse, la femme siffla et une louve approcha. Elle ajouta que la nuit était dangereuse dans les bois, alors s'ils avaient l'intention de rester, ils étaient mieux d'aller dans la vallée où Hideyo, la grande louve grise, pourrait les reconduire et les protéger facilement. S'ils sortaient de la vallée, elle ne pouvait leur garantir qu'ils survivraient jusqu'au levé du soleil. Elle termina en leur disant qu'ils seraient quand même mieux pour eux de quitter, mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, enfin presque, de rester. Ils avaient l'habitude de passer la nuit dans les bois et Akamaru avait confirmé que la louve ne serait pas dangereuse pour eux, qu'elle allait vraiment les protéger. Ils suivirent la louve jusqu'à la vallée et montèrent leur campement. Naruto n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne chose de faire confiance à cette femme. Sakura, même si elle ne l'avoua pas, pensa de même. Tous les nukenins qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'à présent étaient des meurtriers après tout.

Le lendemain matin, la femme eut le temps d'observer les ninjas un bon moment du haut de son arbre avant que Kakashi ne la remarque. À cet instant, elle descendit sur le signe du juunin et s'approcha d'eux. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner et firent une petite pause pour se présenter chacun leur tour. Ils ne semblaient pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'ils avaient probablement entendus sur cette forêt. Dans les faits, ils avaient décidés de faire confiance à l'instinct de leur senseï. La femme ne comprenait pas leur attitude; ils avaient été envoyé pour se débarrasser d'elle, pourtant ils ne faisaient aucune action. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Il fallait dire que Kakashi avait toujours été un peu étrange. Elle sourit sous son masque, car elle se rappela de vieux souvenir. Ils demandèrent à savoir son nom, mais elle refusa de le donner. Elle restait masquer et sans nom, car elle souhaitait n'être personne, qu'une entité de cette forêt. Désormais, elle vivait pour la protéger et irait jusqu'à mourir pour qu'il n'y lui arrive rien. Ils trouvèrent tous étrange qu'elle refuse de donner son nom, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la véritable raison pour cacher son identité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que Kakashi la reconnaisse. Ils avaient été amis longtemps auparavant et ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle lui devait des explications, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui offrir, pas encore. Pourtant, elle savait que plus elle attendait, plus il serait difficile de s'expliquer.

Soudainement, un loup hurla dans la forêt et la femme disparue. Naruto la traita aussitôt d'esprit, qu'ils devaient partir le plus rapidement possible, retourner à Konoha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sakura le frappa, encore. Kiba, quant à lui, grogna et expliqua à Naruto qu'elle était seulement partie plus loin, en direction du hurlement en passant sous la terre. Kakashi proposa avec un sourire d'aller la rejoindre, Kiba suivit sa piste avec facilité. Ils la trouvèrent en train de parler avec quelques hommes ou plutôt en train de les menacer. Elle avait utiliser un jutsu contre eux, ils ne pouvaient bouger, car leur jambes étaient coincé par la terre qui grimpait sur leur jambes. Naruto s'apprêta à l'attaquer pour qu'elle les libère, mais Kakashi l'arrêta d'un bras. Il était curieux de voir comment elle réagirait et son instinct lui disait encore qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Les quatre ninjas furent surpris de la réaction de la femme, tout ce qu'elle fit ce fut de leur dire de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette forêt, car ils, les animaux et elle, allaient se rappeler d'eux et elle les laissa partir. Les menacés prirent leur jambes à leur cou et quittèrent la forêt à toute vitesse, laissant leur outils derrière. Elle les rassembla en silence ruminant ses pensées. Encore d'autres entrepreneurs qui tentaient de venir détruire leur forêt. Elle sentit le regard des quatre ninjas dans son dos.

-Vous m'aidez à les amener dans la remise?

Elle s'était retourné vers les shinobis et les dévisageait malgré elle. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici, ils auraient dû contacter Konoha pour dire qu'ils avaient fait face à une nukenin, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Ils étaient là, calmement, comme si c'était normal. Ils n'avaient toujours pas essayer de l'attaquer. Elle était la cause de leur présence, pourtant ils ne faisaient rien. Elle était l'«esprit de la forêt», même si elle était de chair et d'os. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le ninja blond avait tenté de l'attaquer. Elle les observa s'approcher et ramasser les quelques outils comme elle leur avait demandé. Puis, ils la suivirent dans les bois, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions, mais n'en disait rien. Parler, questionner, c'était ce qui pourrait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle les fit arrêter devant une montagne de terre compacte, elle déposa sa main sur l'amas et une ouverture se forma. Elle leur demandèrent de déposer les outils à l'intérieur et elle les remercia. Quand ils furent sortir, elle bloqua l'entrée de sa «remise» à nouveau. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de voir l'intérieur, mais cela ne semblait qu'un ramassis d'outils, probablement tous ceux qu'elle avait accumulée, mais ils voyaient bien que le mot remise était approprié, malgré son apparence qui était loin d'y ressembler. Une fois la porte fermé, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un aigle se déposa sur son bras. Un messager de Konoha. Elle se mit de dos et décrocha le message de la patte de l'oiseau, elle ne voulait pas que les shinobis puissent le lire. Elle fut agréablement surprise de lire que Shikaku arriverait demain. Elle lui écrit une réponse rapide et renvoya l'oiseau vers les cieux.

Kakashi la dévisagea, comment se faisait-il qu'elle recevait un message? Elle était une nukenin, non? Était-elle une vraie anbu? Il était complètement perdu, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui elle était beaucoup trop de mystères planaient au-dessus d'elle. Depuis la veille, il se posait bien des questions à son sujet et le messager de Konoha ne faisait qu'embrouiller toutes les données. Il réalisa que depuis le début quelque chose l'agaçait chez elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il trouvait de vaguement... familier. Il était certain qu'elle cachait bien des choses; elle gardait trop souvent le silence, elle refusait trop souvent de répondre aux questions. C'était... dérangeant. Il souhaitait éclaircir le tout, alors il décida de l'inviter à venir passer la soirée avec eux près du feu. À sa surprise, la femme accepta, il était certain qu'elle aurait refusé. Peut-être manigançait-elle quelque chose, mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de violence ou de folie, même avec ces entrepreneurs qu'elle avait laissé fuir. Quelque chose lui disait que même s'ils n'avaient pas été là, les choses auraient pareil qu'elle n'avait pas changé sa manière d'agir pour bien paraître. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il trouvait qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, voir ressentait, avec ce masque qui lui couvrait le visage.

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous les cinq autours du feu. La femme leur raconta les légendes de la forêt où elle vivait, où ils étaient. Elle narra particulièrement celle de l'esprit de la forêt. Cet esprit avait pour devoir et mission de protéger les espèces vivantes de ces bois, autant animales que végétales. Elle ajouta même, avec un rire, que beaucoup d'habitants de Fujihiro croyait qu'elle était cet être. Dans les petits villages, les rumeurs et potins circulaient rapidement. Elle expliqua que quelqu'un l'avait apperçut et que la nouvelle avait voyagé. Elle avoua même que ça l'amusait. Les ninjas de Konoha réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'elle démontrait une émotion depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrés. C'était comme si cette soirée autour du feu l'avait détendu au point qu'elle baisse sa garde. En fait, cette soirée lui rappelait de bon souvenir du temps qu'elle était toujours une shinobi, les missions où elle partait avec ces partenaires, mais elle n'en parla pas et ne voulait pas le mentionner, elle préférait continuer à conter ses récits. Au final, elle leur apprit que ce n'était pas par simple caprice qu'elle protégeait cette forêt. Elle expliqua que la faune et la flore était unique et riche, beaucoup des plantes qui poussaient ici, ne pouvaient pousser nul part ailleurs. Le sol était riche, spécial. Dans sa voix, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour cette forêt. Elle terminant en leur révélant que si les bois se faisaient détruire beaucoup d'antidotes ne pourraient plus être produits et plusieurs animaux se trouveraient sans abri. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Après cette affirmation, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ce qui correspondant davantage au visage qu'elle leur avait montré jusqu'à présent, observer et écouter.

Ce fut un bruit de pas qui réveilla Kakashi. Il sortit de sa tente et fut très surpris de ce qu'il y vu. Shikaku qui marchait calmement dans cette forêt comme s'il était normal qu'il s'y trouve. Ce dernier, en apercevant Kakashi, semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Kakashi ne le réalisait qu'à moitié et il se demandait même s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Il se demandait bien ce que le Nara pouvait venir faire dans cette forêt. Il n'avait quand même pas été envoyé en mission ici quand il y avait déjà une équipe sur place. Lentement, mais sûrement. Les idées du juunin s'éclaircirent et il se rappela de l'aigle de Konoha qui était venu la veille. C'était donc Shikaku qui l'avait envoyé? Il s'apprêta à lui poser la question, mais la femme de la forêt s'approcha d'eux. Kakashi la regarda marcher et il remarqua qu'elle semblait heureuse de voir le manieur d'ombre seulement avec son déhanchement. Par contre, il trouvait étrange que les deux semblaient se connaître. Il était de plus en plus confus, il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme et les événements l'entourant. Il se rappelait son rire d'hier qui avait sonné comme un vieux souvenir à ses oreilles. Il observa à nouveau Shikaku et il demandait bien comment il avait pu s'être lié d'amitié avec une nukenin? Plus les journées passaient, plus de mystères planaient autour de cette femme. Il l'avait probablement connu avant qu'elle ne parte, mais comment avaient-ils fait pour garder contact? Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours en contact? Pourquoi cette petite voix dans la tête lui disait qu'il devrait être capable de répondre à ses questions. Pourquoi croyaient-ils qu'il la connaissait?

-Shibaraku Atsuko! Comment vas-tu?

Shikaku avait dit cette phrase avec enthousiasme, il était heureux de revoir Atsuko, par contre il sentit aussitôt un malaise s'installer. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il sembla réaliser qu'elle portait son masque. De plus, à voir la mine que Kakashi faisait, elle ne devait pas lui avoir dit que c'était elle. Il fut surpris, il aurait cru quand le revoyant, elle lui aurait tout de suite tout expliquer. Il se rappelait que quand elle partait en mission, elle disait toujours qu'il va fallait toujours faire les choses vite et bien; pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser et ne pas avoir à recommencer. Cette fois, elle n'avait rien fait, il se dit qu'elle devait avoir honte d'elle. Dans ses réflexions, il leva le regard vers Kakashi et Atsuko. Ils semblaient figés chacun pour leur raisons propres. Elle, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui avouer son identité et lui, il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir découverte avant, par lui-même. Kakashi ne savait même pas s'il devait être fâché, triste ou heureux. Il ignorait les propres sentiments qu'il ressentait. Un silence lourd qui semblait sans issu de secours s'installa. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Atsuko finit par se déplacer. Elle toucha l'épaule de Shikaku et l'incita à la suivre. Les deux partirent dans la direction opposé au campement improvisé des ninjas, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Naruto, Sakura et Kiba qui venaient de se réveiller, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le père de Shikamaru était là et pourquoi Kakashi avait la mine aussi basse. Par contre, ils n'osèrent pas demander des explications à leur senseï, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, en état de choc.

Shikaku venait régulièrement dans cette forêt et quand il avait appris qu'Atsuko y habitait désormais, il avait multiplié ses escapades. Il l'avait toujours apprécié quand elle était à Konoha et avait été heureux de la retrouver. Pour la première fois, ils étaient silencieux ensemble. Elle l'aida à cueillir les plantes qui lui était nécessaire sans dire un mot. Il était tellement désolé de ne pas avoir comprit la situation à temps et il s'excusa auprès de son amie. Il lui avoua qu'il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle garde le silence face à Kakashi. À son commentaire, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agit comme une idiote. De plus, il n'avait pas pu deviner qu'elle avait décidé de garder le silence. Elle ferma les yeux, elle réalisa à peine qu'elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle allait devoir le confronter. Une bonne fois pour toute. Honnêtement, elle aurait préféré éviter cet affrontement, mais il était maintenant inévitable. Bien entendu, d'un autre côté, elle était contente que Shikaku ait parlé un peu trop, de cette manière elle n'aurait pas de regret quand Kakashi allait partir, car elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. Elle fut sortit de ses réflexions quand Shikaku lui annonça qu'il devait déjà partir; il avait promis à sa femme d'être de retour pour le souper. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et ils se laissèrent dans une accolade. Elle le regarda marcher pendant un moment, puis elle prit une grande respiration, elle allait rejoindre Kakashi. Plus tôt elle le ferait, plus vite elle serait débarrasser de la culpabilité qu'il l'empoignait depuis des années. C'était le moment où jamais.

Atsuko se dirigea tranquillement vers la vallée, à chaque pas, elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas fuir. Arrivée, elle aperçut Kakashi qui se levait et s'approcha d'elle avec cette même lenteur ou bien était-ce son regard qui lui donnait l'impression que tout était au ralentit? Ils furent face à face à quelques mètres de distance et ils s'observaient en silence. Elle fut celle qui brisa cette immobilité en retirant son masque. Elle le laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son visage était finalement dévoilé au grand jour. Soudainement, en voyant son visage, Kakashi réagit et il réalisa quelle était l'émotion qu'il devait adoptée. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle avait quitté Konoha sans un seul mot pour s'excuser, pour s'expliquer. Il avait été seul et il lui en voulait pour cela. Il était fâché qu'elle ne lui ai pas fait assez confiance pour lui en parler. Ils avaient été, étaient, des amis très proche et elle était partie sans un seul mot d'adieu. Elle avait tout simplement disparus, sans une seule trace. Il croyait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Atsuko savait qu'elle méritait la colère du juunin. Les trois jeunes qui étaient témoins de la scène furent surpris de la réaction de leur senseï lui qui était si calme d'habitude. Il était fâché contre cette femme sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. Ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Ils la virent baisser les yeux et balbutier des excuses au travers de ses larmes. Elle savait que les mots ne seraient jamais suffisant pour se faire pardonner. De plus, elle trouvait difficile de le revoir après tant d'années d'absence, quand elle avait toujours tenté de se cacher pour ne pas le croiser à nouveau. Elle se remémorait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais. Ce qu'elle avait de plus douloureux, ce qu'elle tentait d'opprimer, mais il était impossible d'oublier. La mémoire nous ramenait à la réalité brusquement. Elle regrettait du mal qu'elle avait fait à son ami, mais pas d'être partie. La fureur de Kakashi s'estompa en voyant les larmes d'Atsuko s'écouler sur son visage. Il lui demanda dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi..?

La respiration d'Atsuko s'accéléra malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir quelques années auparavant. Elle devait se justifier, alors elle allait devoir lui raconter, elle avait voulu éviter ce moment à bien des prix. Elle savait que Kakashi avait le droit de savoir. Elle commençait à trembler doucement, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle lui raconta que juste avant de quitter le village, elle avait été mis au rang d'oinin même si elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée, elle remplissait ses missions avec succès. Par contre, dans sa dernière mission... Elle dû s'arrêter pour essuyer les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle déglutit et releva les yeux vers lui pour lui expliquer que sa dernière mission aurait été de tuer Osamu, mais elle en avait été incapable...Alors, elle avait dû attaquer les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient pour les empêcher de l'attaque. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choses que de fuir. Elle s'était attaqué à des shinobis, des amis... Elle ne pouvait pas faire face au dirigeant de Konoha après une telle action et encore moi face à ses autres amis. Kakashi observa Atsuko, il se sentait triste qu'elle ai eu à vivre cette aventure seule, sans qu'il puisse être à ses côtés pour la supporter. Les deux restèrent silencieux, mais Naruto, fidèle à ses habitudes, s'impatienta et voulu savoir qui était cet Osamu, il s'imaginait que c'était un grand meurtrier ou quoi que se soit. Kakashi détourna son regard de son amie pour regarder avec une pointe de désappointement le blondinet. Il lui répondit calmement que c'était un de leur proche ami qui, un jour, avait décidé de partir, car il avait voulu voir le monde, explorer, découvrir de choses nouvelles. Il avait toujours été un esprit libre et il ne s'était jamais bien sentit entre les quatre mûrs de Konoha. Ce n'était pas un tueur, bien au contraire, il était un pacifique qui croyait à l'équilibre des choses.

Atsuko s'était effondrée au sol. En se retournant vers elle, Kakashi s'installa face à elle. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, les entrelaçant. Puis, ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans échanger un seul mot. Les mots étaient inutiles de toute manière, ils se retrouvaient après avoir été séparé pendant cinq longues années. Ils pouvaient enfin se revoir face à face et être là, tout simplement, pour l'autre. Kakashi libéra une de ses main et vint essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'ancienne anbu. Il avait déjà oublié sa colère, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir la revoir à nouveau, de savoir pourquoi elle avait quitté, savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Comme beaucoup au village, il avait cru qu'elle était morte lors de sa dernière mission, car les deux autres étaient revenus en mauvais états. Il ferma les yeux et chassa ses vieilles pensées et, sur un coup de tête, il lui proposa de retourner à Konoha, recommencer sa vie. Elle eut un faible sourire, mais ne lui donna pas de faux espoir et rejeta l'idée aussitôt. Elle connaissait les règles, si elle remettait un seul orteil près de Konoha, elle se ferait tuer en quelques secondes, elle n'était qu'une nukenin aux yeux du village. De plus, pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait trouvé sa place, elle était en sécurité dans cette forêt, elle faisait quelque chose de bien en la protégeant. C'était la destinée qu'elle s'était choisie, elle était heureuse ici. Malgré son refus, Kakashi était heureux de la revoir et il savait qu'il aurait la possibilité de revenir encore et lui parler, comme avant. Tous deux se relevèrent et le juunin se retourna vers les trois ninjas et leur annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Ils avaient terminés leur mission ici. L'esprit de cette forêt laisserait les voyageurs passer en toute sécurité, seuls ceux souhaitant sa destruction serait arrêter, car c'était eux les criminels dans les faits...

Astuko fit promettre à Kakashi de revenir la voir. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il voudrait revenir, elle voulait s'en assurer. De son côté, elle allait s'organiser pour que tous les trois puisse se revoir: Kakashi, Osamu et elle. Raconter leur merveilleuses aventures qui leur étaient arrivé. Elle le vit sourire sous son masque. Il était intéressé par cette offre plus qu'alléchante. Elle sourit à son tour, leur amitié n'avait jamais pris fin malgré tout ce temps perdu et la trahison qu'elle avait fait; autant à lui qu'à Konoha. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et elle l'observa reprendre le chemin vers le village au côté de ses trois compagnons. De son côté, Kakashi, pendant leur trajet pour revenir à Konoha, expliqua aux trois autres ninjas qu'il allait s'occuper du rapport et que, bien entendu, ils ne devaient pas parler de la mission à qui que se soit et encore moins d'Atsuko, sinon... Son visage fut effrayant pendant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que les ninjas comprennent qu'ils étaient mieux de garder le silence ou ils souffriraient. Leur senseï leur sourit à nouveau. Il venait de retrouver son humeur habituel. Il savait qu'ils avaient compris le message ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Atsuko par leur faute, ils payeraient. Maintenant que ce dossier était clos, il devait penser à un moyen d'expliquer la mission dans le rapport pour que Tsunade soit satisfaite et qu'il ait une impression qu'elle ai été réussit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas...


End file.
